Gota de antimateria
} | name = Gota de antimateria | cardimage = Gota de antimateria.png | gameimage = Gota de antimateria simbolo.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Lanza una partícula contenida de antimateria que detonará tras colisionar. | damage = 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 (Daño Base) 10 (Daño de Contacto) 1x / 2x / 3x / 4x (absorb multiplier) | range = 5 / 8 / 10 / 15 m | duration = N/A | info = *Nova creates a volatile orb of antimatter which is steered with the aiming reticle. This particle absorbs all damage (friendly and hostile) when shot at, and once the particle makes contact with a solid object it will detonate and inflict 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 base damage + 100% / 200% / 300% / 400% of all absorbed damage as damage with an explosion radius of 5 / 8 / 10 / 15 meters. When the particle comes into contact with an enemy, 10 damage is inflicted prior to detonation. **Base damage and contact damage are affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Absorb multiplier is not affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Contact damage and resulting explosion are affected by multiplicadores de partes del cuerpo. **The explosion bypasses obstacles in the environment, and its damage does not decrease with distance. **Extra damage from critical multipliers and Efectos de estado are not absorbed by the particle. **The particle does not absorb damage from other Antimatter Drop explosions. **The explosion radius is not affected by Rango de habilidades. *The particle is guided via the HUD's targeting reticle, steering itself towards any object the reticle is placed on including environmental obstacles and enemies. *Looking directly at the particle will slow it down significantly. *Multiple particles can be active simultaneously. *The particle seems to have unlimited duration until it comes into contact with a solid object. However, multiple instances of particles at the same time will cause randomly timed explosions until there is only one left. *One particle can store up to 50,000 absorbed damage **After absorbing the maximum amount of damage the particle will speed up rather significantly. *The coloring of the particle changes towards the caster's energy color as it absorbs damage. * 's visuals will appear gold when cast by Nova Prime. *Esta habilidad es una acción con una mano; como tal, '' 'no' '' interrumpirá acciones completas como velocidad de recarga, carga o disparo. | augment = | tips = *Undoubtedly if done correctly, this is the most effective ability that can be used against powerful bosses that retain a single stage of health, as a well-charged drop can deal damages up to more than 100,000 Radiation damage on a single explosion. *Using accurate weapons such as the Rifle de flujo is recommended to provide continuous flow of damage to the drop. **The Opticor is one of such weapons, and would result in 4400 damage dealt by Antimatter Drop from a single shot, unmodified, and with a max charge shot. *Use weapons that have zero or little recoil. Recoil moves the weapon upward and this will move the reticle as well, which in turn will steer the orb away from the centerline (when it flies away from you) and will be very hard to hit. *Critical damage does not amplify the Drop further, as Critical hits does not compute on inanimate objects such as the Barril explosivo. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the base damage to 80 and the contact damage to 4'''. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the base damage to '''598 and the contact damage to 29.9. **Increases the cost to 77.5 energy. | bugs = *The Ability section displays that the absorb multiplier increases with Fuerza de habilidades, although it does not. }} Véase También * Nova en:Antimatter Drop Categoría:Nova